


Believe in me

by tigragrece



Series: Love can be not just alone [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Talking, Thinking of Wet Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Francesco & Salvador have discussion about what could be their relationship and also for what they could do.





	Believe in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz/gifts).



> This work is one gift for @ these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz because thanks to her i'm starting ship them and also reading her fics give me some ideas.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

They needed the talk about if it's was one-time thing or maybe serious, and if he was in couple or not.

"I don't want to be one hookup" say Salvador

"Me also, I want to be something serious and not one hookup"

"I'm single since a while..." 

"Me also, in fact, it's complicated with my ex, she still believe we are together but we are not really together since she doesn't like that maybe I could love guys, so we have breakup"

"I understand it's could be strange..."

"Yeah, but believe me, I'm alone, I'm not cheating on her because I'm single, I really want to be with you"

"I want to believe in you"

"I would like something if you want that Salvador, I kinda want to say that I'm romantic and I don't want to jump in bed right now with you, made love and everything because I want to date you, maybe hung out more with you"

"I understand"

Then Salvador remind himself that the next day is his semifinal

"Oh I forgot tomorrow is my semifinal" 

"Yeah I know because we are in the same, but I'm already qualified for the final so I'm just here with no stress for tomorrow"

"Ok...Okay" this was so weird but like he said before he really doesn't really cared about Eurovision

"Maybe if tomorrow you are in final, we can have dinner and maybe something else"

"Yes I would like that"

"Great" then he kisses him.

Salvador leave the room, go in his room and the one of his sister

"Oh I thought I would don't see you for the whole night and that the next day you would be so tired, so sore" she said smiling

"Maybe another day, he wants to date me, hang out with me and wait after the semi-final"

"He is such a romantic " she says

"Yeah"

"Do you have saw one of his live of occidentali's karma ?"

"Why ? one live"

  
takes her tablet and shows Salvador the live of Occidentali's karma where we could see what he have under his pants when he saw that, Salvador was so red.   
He knew that his sister showed him that for teasing him. And it's work so well because he wanted him.

He knew that if he had wet dreams it's was because of him, and kinda wished it's happen. And he also found one little motivation to be in final.


End file.
